marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nicolas Cage
Nicolas „Geprügelter Hund“ Cage wurde am 7. Januar 1964 am Long Beach, Kalifornien als Nicholas Kim Cappola geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Filmproduzent und Oscar-Preisträger. Er ist der Neffe des Filmregisseurs und -produzenten Francis Ford Coppola und der Schauspielerin Talia Shire. Leben Sein Vater ist der Italo-Amerikaner August Coppola. Seine Mutter, die Tänzerin und Choreographin Joy Vogelsang, stammt aus Cochem an der Mosel. Cage interessierte sich schon in seiner frühesten Kindheit für das Filmgeschäft. Mit 15 Jahren nahm er professionellen Schauspielunterricht. Zwei Jahre später brach er die High School ab, um sich auf seine Karriere zu konzentrieren. 'Schauspielerische Karriere' Seine deutsche Synchronstimme wird ihm überwiegend von Martin Keßler verliehen, im Film Wild at Heart allerdings von Rolf Zacher, in Adaption. von Ronald Nitschke und in Leaving Las Vegas von Michael Christian. Cage war laut dem amerikanischen Forbes Magazine einer der am besten verdienenden männlichen Schauspielern in Hollywood. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt er Gagen in Höhe von 38 Mio. US-Dollar und rangiert hinter Will Smith, Johnny Depp, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Leonardo DiCaprio, Bruce Willis und Ben Stiller auf Platz acht. Cage ist Eigentümer der Produktionsfirma Saturn Films, welche Filme produziert, in denen er auch selbst mitspielt. Am 16. April 2011 wurde Nicolas Cage im French Quarter in New Orleans nach einem Handgemenge mit seiner Ehefrau in betrunkenem Zustand verhaftet. Filmografie *1981: Best of Times (Fernsehfilm) *1982: Ich glaub’, ich steh’ im Wald (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) *1983: Rumble Fish *1983: Valley Girl *1984: Birdy *1984: Die Zeit verrinnt, die Navy ruft (Racing with the Moon) *1984: Cotton Club (The Cotton Club) *1986: Peggy Sue hat geheiratet (Peggy Sue Got Married) *1986: Finish – Endspurt bis zum Sieg (The Boy in Blue) *1987: Mondsüchtig (Moonstruck) *1987: Arizona Junior (Raising Arizona) *1988: Das Highway-Trio (Never on Tuesday) *1988: Vampire’s Kiss *1989: Time to Kill *1990: Airborne – Flügel aus Stahl (Fire Birds) *1990: Wild at Heart – Die Geschichte von Sailor und Lula (Wild at Heart) *1991: Zandalee – Das sechste Gebot (Zandalee) *1992: … aber nicht mit meiner Braut – Honeymoon in Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas) *1993: Red Rock West *1993: Deadfall *1993: Amos & Andrew – Zwei fast perfekte Chaoten (Amos & Andrew) *1994: 2 Millionen Dollar Trinkgeld (It Could Happen to You) *1994: Tess und ihr Bodyguard (Guarding Tess) *1994: Schneesturm im Paradies (Trapped in Paradise) *1995: Kiss of Death *1995: Leaving Las Vegas *1996: The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung (The Rock) *1997: Con Air *1997: Im Körper des Feindes (Face/Off) *1998: Spiel auf Zeit (Snake Eyes) *1998: Stadt der Engel (City of Angels) *1999: 8mm – Acht Millimeter (8MM) *1999: Bringing Out the Dead – Nächte der Erinnerung (Bringing Out the Dead) *2000: Nur noch 60 Sekunden (Gone in Sixty Seconds) *2000: Family Man (The Family Man) *2001: Corellis Mandoline (Captain Corelli’s Mandolin) *2001: Ein Weihnachtsmärchen (Christmas Carol: The Movie) *2002: Adaption – Der Orchideen-Dieb (Adaptation.) *2002: Windtalkers *2002: Sonny *2003: Tricks (Matchstick Men) *2004: Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter (National Treasure) *2005: Lord of War – Händler des Todes (Lord of War) *2005: The Weather Man *2006: Wicker Man *2006: World Trade Center *2006: Lucas der Ameisenschreck (The Ant Bully, Stimme) *2007: Ghost Rider *2007: Grindhouse *2007: Next *2007: Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) *2008: Bangkok Dangerous *2009: Astro Boy (Stimme) *2009: Knowing – Die Zukunft endet jetzt (Knowing) *2009: G-Force – Agenten mit Biss (G-Force, Stimme) *2009: Bad Lieutenant – Cop ohne Gewissen (Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans) *2010: Kick Ass *2010: Duell der Magier (The Sorcerer’s Apprentice) *2011: Drive Angry *2011: Der letzte Tempelritter (Season of the Witch) *2011: Pakt der Rache (Seeking Justice) *2011: Trespass *2012: Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance *2012: Stolen *2013: Die Croods (The Croods, Stimme) *2013: Frozen Ground (The Frozen Ground) Produzent *2000: Shadow of the Vampire *2002: Sonny (auch Regie) *2003: Das Leben des David Gale (The Life of David Gale) *2005: Lord of War – Händler des Todes (Lord of War) *2006: Wicker Man – Ritual des Bösen (The Wicker Man) *2007: Next *2008: Bangkok Dangerous *2009: Bad Lieutenant – Cop ohne Gewissen (Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans) *2010: Duell der Magier (The Sorcerer’s Apprentice) *2012: Noch Tausend Worte (A Thousand Words) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich